


I can't lose you

by Squirbi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Stargazing, Trans Kurapika, not super relevant but it's there, tenderly nursing your lover back to health, warning is for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi
Summary: After Kurapika barely makes it back from a mission alive, Leorio decides it's time to ask the question.TW: BLOOD AND INJURY
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	I can't lose you

**Author's Note:**

> kurapika bein tenderly nursed back to health and leorio being a big ol sweetheart.

Leorio woke up to knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. 11:32 p.m. 

He groaned and dragged himself out of bed, sliding on his slippers and shuffling to the door. 

“I swear to god Killua, if you and Gon are ding dong ditching at this hour I…” His words fell flat on his tongue when he saw who was waiting for him. “Kurapika?” The Kurta was covered in blood from head to toe. 

He weakly lifted his head to meet Leorio’s eyes. “Hey Leo.” He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but a wave of dizziness took over, and he fell forward. He was caught by a strong pair of arms, which then picked him and gently laid him down on the couch. 

He heard the click of a briefcase being opened and the snap of latex gloves. Leorio carefully removed his shirt, letting out a small gasp when he saw the large gash in his side. 

“Shit, Kurapika,” he whispered, quickly getting to work on carefully cleaning the wound. Once it was cleaned and sterilized, he started suturing. He snipped the thread, disinfecting the wound again before wrapping it in gauze. He moved quickly to put a splint on his arm and set his broken nose. After checking over the rest of his body, the only thing left was his ribs. 

“Kurapika, I need to check your ribs. That means I’m going to have to cut your binder, okay?” 

Kurapika gave him a shaky nod. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Leorio said as he carefully cut away the fabric. “I hate that you fight with this thing on.” It didn’t take him long to figure out that he had a bruised rib. Nothing too serious, easily treatable with a few days of rest. Leorio pulled a blanket over Kurapika. “Get some sleep sunshine, we’ll talk about this when you wake up.” 

◆◆◆ 

The first thing Kurapika noticed when he came to was that someone was holding his hand. Leorio. He cracked one eye open and heard the other man’s sigh of relief. 

“‘Pika, you’re awake! I thought you weren't going to make it for a bit there, you lost so much fucking blood,” Leorio’s eyes started to water. “I was really scared.”

“I thought I wouldn’t see you again,” Kurapika said as he raised a shaky hand to Leorio’s face, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that started rolling down his face. Leorio put his hand over the one on his face, holding it there and gently leaning into the touch. They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Leorio asked the question Kurapika knew was burning in his mind. 

“What happened to the tip on the shrunken head? I thought you said you would be gone for a few weeks, you only left this morning.” 

Kurapika sighed, lowering his hand back down to his side. “There was no tip. It was an ambush. Luckily, since I didn’t tell them where I lived, they didn’t realize the meet-up location they gave me was so close to home.” 

“Too lucky,” Leorio said grimly, “Look, honey, I know that you said that finding the Kurta relics was your duty, but that doesn’t mean you have to do it alone. Please, I’m here. I want to help. Especially if people are going to be pulling shit like this, I… I can’t lose you.” The tears started flowing again, and Kurapika felt his heartbreak. 

Kurapika lifted Leorio's hand to lips, softly kissing the back of his hand. “Thank you Leo. Let me think about it, love.” 

Leorio pursed his lips in concern, but nodded, knowing that even getting him to think about it was a win of sorts. “C’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.” 

◆◆◆ 

A few days later, Kurapika woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, and the sound of Leorio whistling in the kitchen. “Good morning sunshine,” Leorio said as he placed his breakfast down in front of him. He leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before settling into bed next to him with his own breakfast. 

“I thought you were against breakfast in bed,” Kurapika said. 

“I’ll make an exception,” Leorio said, digging into his breakfast. “Today’s special, I’ve decided.” 

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if I trust that look in your eye.”

Leorio laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I took today off work so that I could spend it with you. I just wanna treat you today.” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Kurapika’s temple. 

Most of the day was spent lazing around the house, watching movies and cuddling. Kurapika was starting to wonder what made today so special to Leorio. They could watch movies and cuddle any day, and not that Kurapika didn’t enjoy it, it just wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. 

That was, until around 10 p.m., when Leorio dragged him out of bed, insisting that they go for a walk. By itself, that wasn’t suspicious, but when Leorio grabbed a blanket and told him to get a comfy sweater on, Kurapika knew that something was up. 

“Are we going on a picnic?” 

“Yeah, something like that. There’s something I want you to see.” 

Leorio led him outside, where a rental car was waiting for them. Kurapika watched the city fade into the countryside from the window. After forty-five minutes, Leorio parked in an empty field, getting out of the car to open Kurapika’s door for him. 

“What a gentleman,” Kurapika said, smiling as Leorio kissed his hand. 

“Thanks for noticing,” Leorio kept his grip on Kurapika’s hand as he walked him to the center of the field, laying the blanket down in the grass. Leorio patted the blanket next to him, gesturing for him to sit down. 

“So, is there a method to this madness, or did you just drag me out here for nothing?” 

Leorio laid down and pointed up at the sky. Kurapika laid down as well, letting out a small gasp when he saw just how many stars were visible. 

“Leorio, it’s-” 

“Wait for it…” Leorio checked his watch. “Right about… now!” 

There was a beat of silence, then a single streak sliced through the dark sky. It was followed by another, and another, until the whole sky was filled with shooting stars. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the meteor shower, until Leorio turned on his side to face Kurapika. 

“What do you think?” 

“Leo, I… it’s beautiful,” Kurapika whispered, mesmerized by the cosmic display. 

“You’re beautiful,” Leorio said, sitting up to press a gentle kiss to Kurapika’s lips. 

“Leorio…” He whined, covering his face to hide the deep red flush that rose to his cheeks. “You know I’m not good at taking compliments!” 

Leorio chuckled. “Yeah I know, you’re just so cute when you get flustered.” 

“Bastard.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence yet again, admiring the light show. 

“Kurapika?” 

“Hm?” 

“You know when you came back home, and I told you I thought you weren’t going to make it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You didn’t for a minute.” 

Kurapika sat up. “What?”  
“Right when I brought you inside and put you on the couch, I went to get my supplies, and when I came back…” Leorio paused, taking a shaky breath. “...when I came back, your heart wasn’t beating. It was only for a minute, I performed CPR and you were fine, but… you were dead for a minute.” 

“Leo, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You were still in shock, I didn’t want to freak you out. But, Kurapika, that was the most scared I've ever been. I was terrified that I was going to lose you, on our couch, in our apartment, when I could have helped you. Then, when I felt your pulse start up again, that was the most relieved I’ve ever felt. I never want to feel like that again. I love you a lot, sunshine.” 

“I love you too.” 

“I know. I was going to wait for our anniversary, but when I realized that you were going to pull through, I decided I was going to do it tonight. I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Kurapika’s breath hitched when he saw it. “Leorio?” 

“I know that we talked about this, and I know that you don’t want any legal connections to anybody on record to keep us safe, so I’m not asking for it to be official. We don’t have to have a wedding, you don’t even have to call me your husband. All I’m asking is that I spend the rest of my life with you. So, Kurapika, do you want the same?” 

Kurapika’s eyes were spilling over as he nodded, grabbing Leorio by the face to bring their lips together. When they pulled apart, Leorio slid the ring onto Kurapika’s finger. A simple silver band, easily written off as any other piece of jewelry. He went in for another kiss, but stopped when he heard a faint rustling sound. 

“Leo, did you hear that?” 

Another rustle, and a stifled giggling noise. They could hear a quiet, “Shhh, they’re going to catch us Gon!” 

“Already caught!” Kurapika yelled. “Come down from there you two, no use in hiding now.” 

Killua and Gon hopped out of the tree they were hiding in, landing on their feet before falling to the ground giggling. 

“You little shits! Did you guys follow us here?” Leorio yelled. 

“We didn’t follow you, we were already here. We came out here for the same reason you did,” said Killua, still catching his breath from laughing. 

Kurapika and Leorio’s jaws dropped. Leorio started walking towards them. “Nope, no way. You guys are only sixteen, you are not going to get married.”

Killua and Gon both went beet red. “Not that reason!” They both blurted at the same time. 

“We came out here to watch the Geminids,” Gon explained, pointing up at the sky. “This is the best place to stargaze that’s less than two hours out of the city.” 

Leorio stopped walking towards them, placing a hand over his heart. “Thank god, you guys can’t scare us like that.” 

“Who knew you were so sappy Kurapika, or should I call you sunshine?” teased Gon. 

“Who knew you were so nosy Gon, or should I call you my light?” Kurapika shot back. 

The teen’s faces went bright red again. 

“That’s what I thought,” said Kurapika smugly, crossing his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Remember kids, always remove your binder before exercise! Don't wear for longer than 8 hours! And NEVER use ace bandages or duct tape. If you bind unsafely, you could mess up your chances of getting top surgery! Also, if you bind unsafely, Leorio will know, and you will be lectured. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
